


Thanks For the Invite

by leonardwatch



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentally Ill Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwatch/pseuds/leonardwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But sometime, when we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we can all go out for ice cream. My treat."<br/>Well, I didn't expect for them to actually take me up on the offer, especially not Chrome-dome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For the Invite

I have some weird enemies, but you know what’s even weirder? When one of your enemies actually comes in through the door instead of busting another hole in the wall.

I didn’t hear him come through the door until he came up to me and shouted with a smile, “Jack Spicer!” I jumped, possibly screamed, and then snapped back, “What are you doing here?! I haven’t even stolen any Wu from you yet!”

Omi just chucked at me and responded, “No, no, Jack Spicer! Do you remember after the defeat of Wuya where you invited us for ice cream? Well, I am here to take up on that invitation—what do you mean ‘haven’t stolen any Wu yet’!?”

I ignored the last bit as he gave me a stern look. “You’re thinking about that now? Wasn’t that a while ago? And I invited all four of you, what, no one else wanted ice cream on my behalf?”

“Well, I did tell them where I was going and reminded them that this invitation was for all of us, but they declined, even said I shouldn’t go.”

“Figures.”

“But!” Omi said quickly. “That doesn’t mean it can’t just be the two of us, and you did invite me!”

“Listen Chrome-dome, I’m not really feeling like getting ice cream,” I started. “I’ve got a ton of repairs to do on the Jack-Bots you and the rest of the Xiaolin Losers destroyed after we went after the last Shen Gong Wu, so pass.” With that, I looked back to my workbench, looking for the right wrench.

“Jack Spicer, listen! It’s a wonderful day, and you did invite us!” bald one replied. “It’s a great day for two fre……nemies to get to know each other a little better!”

I was trying to ignore him and focus on the Jack-Bots until he added, “I do have the Silver Manta Ray so we can get there quickly and then return quickly so you can continue to work on your robot parts!”

Well, now that was something to be considered. I could take Baldy out for ice cream so he won’t be able to bother me about it, take the Wu, and then return back here and finish the Jack-Bots. That was a good idea. I turned to face him, “Alright, Omi, we’ll get the ice cream.”

His face lit up with a huge smile and said with excitement, “Yes! Thank you Jack Spicer! Oh, we could get Mondays!”

“That’s ‘sundaes’, cheese-ball,” I told him as I grabbed my coat and Heli-Bot off of the coat rack.

“That too!” he responded. He held open the door, waiting for me.

About twenty minutes later, we were at an ice cream shop, sitting at a table outdoors. Omi had his sundae, and I was pretty sure he was impressed with how it was nearly the size of his own head.

Omi looked at the small cup of ice cream I had. “Is that all you want?”

“Yeah, sorry, not feeling like eating a lot,” I responded. He shrugged. Truth be told, I did kind of want more than this, but it’d interfere with my plan. It was simple, finish the ice cream and while Omi was trying to finish a huge sundae, steal the Silver Manta Ray and return home to finish the bots.

The que-ball took a few bites of ice cream before he asked, “Jack Spicer, there’s no need for us to be silent. We can chat-chit!”

“’Chit-chat’, Omi,” I corrected him. “But if you’re willing to talk or share stories, go right ahead.”

“Oh, I have stories! I have one from today from when we were training at the temple!” Omi explained.

“Alright, go ahead,” I said, taking a bite of my ice cream.

And with that, he’s telling me about their training from earlier in the and about how Kimiko set fire to one of the buildings. Afterwards, Raimundo tried to stop the fire with his wind element, which was a huge failure, only causing the fire to spread. Now one of the buildings looks completely charred.

I was laughing. “Is this what training is like for you guys on a daily basis?”

“Well, no, our mistakes are not usually this large,” Omi responded. “But sometimes they are like this or worse.”

“Aren’t you guys the mighty Xiaolin Dragons?!” I said trying to contain my laughter. “Sometimes you guys are as lame as I am!”

I stopped laughing when I realized I said that last bit out loud. Honestly, I didn’t mean to say some of the self-depreciating things out loud.

There was a moment of silence before Chrome-dome asked, “Jack Spicer, why do you say such things about yourself?”

I looked at him for a moment, then looked down. “What kind of answer do you want? It’s just how I think of myself sometimes. I’m sure it’s how you all like to think of me.”

Omi almost immediately started, “Well, sometimes we think these things, but that is because most of the time we are enemies! But…”

“But what?” I asked.

“It just doesn’t seem right for you to make those comments about yourself,” he continued.

Well, he was right about that. Of course I wasn’t supposed to be making bad comments about myself, but it’s something that I did, more often just in my head rather than said aloud. “Listen Omi, I don’t feel like explaining my life or history as to why I do it, I just do. It’s something I try not to do, but I do anyways.”

He had that sad look in his eyes. “Jack Spicer, are you sure you don’t want to share?” he asked. “I’ve shared some of my stories. You can share yours.”

It was simultaneously annoying and kind of nice how he was asking about me. He seemed to actually care about me. I started, “Omi, look, it’s kind of personal, and it’s nothing against you. Just know that I have my own issues that cause me to say those things. And before you ask, yes, maybe I’ll tell you about it in time, but for now, no.”

Omi, who was going to speak, shut his mouth. He then took another bite of the sundae. It was silent again before Chrome-dome spoke up, "Jack Spicer, I know that we're enemies and we do say horrible things to one another, but you're not as horrible as you think."

I looked at him to see this small smile on his face. It's different from being called a loser or pathetic or weak like they usually called me when we were fighting, and honestly? It felt kind of... nice. It was nice to not be called an insult, and it was nice to hear it from Omi.

Maybe the stealing of the Silver Manta Ray and repairs on the Jack-Bots could wait. I took another bite of ice cream as Omi started another story, "Oh! There was also the time Clay may have inadvertently ruined one of the training mechanisms..."

**Author's Note:**

> jack/omi is so good just letting you know
> 
> this was just writing practice lol i didn't know how it'd turn out. maybe a little ooc at the end? i just wanted it to end fluffy so :^)


End file.
